Because the Voices Told Me To
by I am the Cake Fairy
Summary: [SasuNaru][random fluff] What will Sasuke do when he sees Naruto angsting? Will he listen to his Inner Voices? Or will they just have to take things into their own hands? Yeah, it's answer choice 2.


_Naruto is not mine. It/ he will never be mine. Due to this lack of ownership, I will attempt to keep myself happily entertained while simply reading/ watching it instead of owning it. Thank you, and enjoy._

* * *

Sasuke was angsting. Yes, the reader must be thinking sarcastically while rolling his or her eyes, "Yeah, so what else is new?" Well, the new things are the why and the...well, another why. The first 'why' was that Sasuke was angsting way more than usual. Considering how much Sasuke already angsts, this means that he was, like, Mega Angsting, with a capital ANGST. Now, the second 'why' was that Sasuke was angsting even more because someone he knew very well was angsting as well.

Now the angster (not Sasuke, he's the Mega Angster) was someone who did not angst regularly. Whenever he did angst, however, it always threw Sasuke off, like...like...like a girl having her period two weeks late. Like, can anyone say major mood swings? All my teenage girls in the house HOLLA!

Who was this angster? Why, it was no one other than one Uzumaki Naruto.

_Aw, is your little Naru-chan making you sad?_ cooed the evil inner voice of Sasuke. The sweet, innocent inner voice blushed deeply despite the fact that it was a voice, and couldn't technically blush.

_I don't like to see him suffer, is all..._ the innocent voice mumbled. We will call the evil inner voice Voice 1 and the sweet innocent inner voice Voice 2.

_Then why don't you ask him what is wrong?_ asked the reasonable voice, or Voice 3.

_Because the bastard with a stick up his ass is very clearly a bastard who has a stick up his ass,_ deadpanned Voice 2.5, the love-child of Voices 2 and 3.

_I resent that, _announced Voice 4, or the in character Sasuke.

_News flash, no one cares what we think,_ said Voice 1.

_Honey, I really think you should see the doctor for that schizophrenia you seem to have developed while talking to us,_ said the sweet, caring, innoncent Voice 2, who actually bothered to care about a certain avenger's mental health, unlike the other (pauses to count) four Voices.

_Ne, screw mental health, _said Voice 2.5 dryly. Voice 4, or the real Sasuke (the one everyone sees on the outside, aka bastard with a stick up his ass) then decided that maybe he should stop arguing with his four Inner Voices and start actually doing something.

It never occured to Sasuke that Voice 2 may have slipped just a little bit of himself (or herself, no one really knew) into Sasuke's composure. Then again, what do you expect: it's Sasuke, avenger of the Uchiha clan. He doesn't give a crap for what happens between him and his Inner Voices, only if his brother is dead or alive. And Naruto, but he'd never admit that.

Sasuke, somehow still containing his Voice 2, unconsciously of course, from showing in his expressionless expression, roamed the streets of Konoha, his hands stuffed carelessly in his pockets. He eventually found Naruto in Ichiraiku. Why he hadn't looked there in the first place, the Inner Voices will never know.

"Oi, dobe," Sasuke greeted the blonde ball of (currently at least) angst that was sulking in the corner.

"Leave me alone, teme," Naruto mumbled, scooting further and further away into the now-dubbed Emo Corner. At this, Voice 2 couldn't contain himself (herself?) anymore.

"Why is my Naru-chan sad?" spilled out of Sasuke's mouth before he firmly clamped a hand over it, his eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise. Thankfully, Naruto was too busy angsting to notice Sasuke's little slip up.

"Go away, it's not like you care anyway," Naruto said, burying his head in his arms.

"Aw, but I do. I can't have my sweet little Naru-chan angsting the day away, now can I?" Sasuke gushed, sliding into the stool beside Naruo before promptly stuffing one of his fists into his mouth, eyes now completely widened to their maximum. Naruto simply looked up at him wearily.

"Everybody hates me," he moaned.

"Two things, Naru-cha--I mean Naruto...er, dobe. Thing one: not everybody hates you, and two-" Sasuke started, but Naruto cut him off quickly. He was just glad the blonde didn't notice his slip up...again.

"Well, you hate me," Naruto said, looking at Sasuke with angry red eyes, before turning away to his Emo Corner. Sasuke faintly recalled seeing a bit of loneliness, desperation, and (strangely for Sasuke, but not for Voices 1, 2, and 3, but not 2.5 because Voice 2.5 couldn't care less even if he was the son...thing...of the reasonable one and the sweet caring one) what seemed like unrequited love. Huh. Where did that come from? The readers groan and roll their eyes at the cliche-ness of the whole thing.

Sasuke, now being controlled by Voice 4, shrugged, and removed himself from the ramen bar. However, Voice 2 took the reins once more. And all chaos broke loose. Well, not exactly, but it was something that only Voice 2 would do.

Sasuke pounced onto the stool, spun Naruto around and began licking his face.

Yes, you read correctly. Licked. As in he passed he tongue over the surface of Naruto's face, which happened to be skin. Although, sometimes his tongue would venture a little east and south and wind up rolling over the stunned boy's (as in Naruto) lips.

Now, to say that Naruto was in utter disgust at the turn things had taken would have been an outright lie, and you know it because HEY! This is fluff! And didn't it say SasuNaru in the summary? I thought so, suckers.

In fact, Naruto was in utter ecstacy. He whimpered a little when Sasuke's licking became suckings, and were heavily focused on the younger blonde's lips. As much as as he really hated to do it, Naruto placed his hand on the Uchiha's chest and gently pushed him off.

"Why?" he asked breathlessly.

Sasuke shrugged. "Because the Voices told me to," was all he said before he pounced upon the oh-so-willing Uzumaki for another session of licking.

And neither would have it any other way. Of course, they would still spar and stuff when it came to training, because, as in all chliche fanfictions, they don't want anyone to know. However, someone ALWAYS finds out, but how, when, why, where, and who is a different story. One that the author-ess will not be writing._  
_

* * *

_Hello, all. I've been feeling rather sucky lately. Friend issues. So I needed to drown my sorrows in fluff. I would have preferred inappropriate fluff, but I'll save that for my Pink FlexiRuler of Love stories. Sorry for the lack of the following characters:  
-Haku-san  
-Kiba-kun  
-Neji-kun  
-Tobi-kun  
-Deidara-chan  
-Akamaru-sama. LoL. Kthxbai_


End file.
